1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved system for converting wind energy into rotational mechanical energy and to efficiently transmitting this energy to a rotating hub or shaft.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Wind mills and turbine systems have been used to convert wind energy to useful mechanical and electrical energy for many years. Currently wind energy provides a small input to the energy consumption of the world. The direct cost of producing usable energy via available wind systems far exceeds the direct costs of competing systems for most applications. Currently available wind systems are expensive to manufacture and maintain, relative to their energy output and they are not as reliable or predictable as, for example, fuel burning systems. My invention uses a multiplicity of inexpensive coaxial turbines to generate and transmit power through a unique power take off system to a single electrical generator. This is much less expensive than having one or two wind turbines run a generator. The power output to cost ratio is thereby greatly improved. This invention also solves one of the most serious problems that has limited conventional wind turbines. Large diameter turbines are favored for their economy of scale, however beyond a point the structural requirements for supporting long turbine blades radiating from one central hub become prohibitive. This unique multi turbine coaxial system solves this problem by supporting the turbines at their extremities and at intermediate points along each turbine blade. Others have sought to invent economical wind energy systems employing the idea of a coaxial turbine system. The two inventions that best represent the state of the art are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,102 by Fry et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,592 by Krolick et al. However in the Fry invention the power generated by the coaxial turbines is transmitted by torquing a central, relatively flexible drive shaft much like a drain snake but without the lateral support of a drain pipe. Relatively little power can be transmitted through a long unguided relatively flexible drive shaft before it tends to kink, shorten, or slap itself into loops. Krolick favors a flexible helicoidal turbine which generates and transmits power. There is no provision for the power generated in this coaxial systems to be transmitted by anything other than a twisting motion at its take off point of connection. Consequently like the Krolick device the helecoidal Fry device will yield very small amounts of power relative to its cost and size.